vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuri
Summary Suzuri is a supporting character from Izuna 2: The Unemployed Ninja Returns. She's Ippitsu's granddaughter, the talisman smith of Kamiari Village, who lets her get away with everything. This lead to Suzuri being very spoiled, playing tricks on others and when she wants something, she'll whine until she gets it. After the Foreign Gods are defeated, Suzuri forces herself into Izuna's party to go on adventures, at Izuna's dismay who dislikes her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with offensive talismans. Some talismans ignore durability Name: Suzuri Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: 5 Classification: Human, Talisman Smith Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops, and bombs, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Ink Manipulation, Summoning, Duplication (limited to objects), Attraction Manipulation, She can forcefully switch places with a target, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss,though she's the weakest character), Higher with offensive talismans. Some talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with offensive talismans. Some talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna; weaker than any other character) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended melee range with her giant brush. Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation. Hundreds of meters with some talismans and ink manipulation Standard Equipment: Her giant brush, talismans, several weapons (shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Average for her age. She has no qualms about playing dirty to win and already has good mastery over talisman smithing and ink manipulation. Weaknesses: Because of her age, she's very inexperienced in any forms of combat. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Suzuri has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ink Manipulation: Being the talisman smith's granddaughter, she already has a lot of knowledge in the art of talisman-making and ink manipulation, despite her age. She's able to create any talisman on the spot for immediate use. However, she can also reproduce talisman effects without even needing to make talismans (and much more), instead using her giant ink-covered brush to paint on any surface. She can thus create explosions anywhere she brushes, forcefully pull and teleport objects and others to her, create items and living creatures made of ink (like dragons) she can control, and duplicate objects, even when they are on the move (like arrows and shuriken). Key: Base | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Organic Users Category:Ink Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Tricksters Category:Tier 7